voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter I: Escape
Chapter I: Escape is the prologue chapter for "Voltron: The Last". It features the middle of the Time War, and the thief of the Lost Pause done by Samuel Hayden, and how he entered cyro-stasis. Appearing in "Escape" Main Characters *Samuel Hayden (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *TF-900 Android Delta (First Appearance) Antagonists *Galra Empire (First Appearance) Story Ablaze sets upon the Citadel as Galra warhsips are firing upon it. As the Gallifreyan soliders are fighting off Galra soliders on the surface, a young Time Lord is running across the battlefield to the Gallifreyan Historic Facility, and quickly hide as Galra soldiers appeared. "God damn, I hate Galra so much," the young Time Lord by the name of Samuel Hayden told him. As the Galra went by him, he quickly went into the facility into the hanger bay where old starships of the Time Lords are kept, and he had a eye on a certain ship for some time. "Now, this baby well take me away from this damn war." The ship he is referring to was a TCA-TC600 Light Freighter called the Lost Pause. Running up to it, he was able to enter the entry code a computer panel on one of its landing legs, and entered the ship. Running to the main base, he quickly fired up the engines, and activated its power core, and flew out of the facility. Now heading towards the atmosphere, there was 2 Galra jet fighters be hide it. "You gotta be kidding?". With no choice, he activated the ships hyperdrive, opening a wormhole and quickly escaped them, and the planet itself. Exiting the wormhole in a unknown region of space, he slumped over in tiredness. But then a voice alerted him immediately, and quickly he turned his head to see a Android. "o-oh hello there, I am the TF-900 Android, also called Delta. What are you called Time Lord?" Tf-900 or Delta requested. "I am Samuel Hayden, and a Tf-900 Droid? You quite a old one of that." "Yes Sir Hayden, I was created by the Ascendents more then 400,000 years ago," Samuel simply whistled while Delta continues. "And I also was meant to tell you a problem we currently." Samuel only raise a eyebrow at that statement. ---- "It appears we have NO supplies in the storage units." Delta said, while Samuel looked through the storage unit, and indeed found absolutely nothing. "Great." Samuel groaned in frustration, before tapping on the panel for the storage unit and close before heading towards the main area where the kitchen, and all things are. Sitting at the table, and activating the holographic table. "We're about 500 light-years away from Gallifrey, however according to the systems logs, we only had enough time energy for one wormhole jump. Meaning we need to locate a Time Distortion, or locate a planet filled with time crystals." Samuel explained, mainly to himself then to Delta. "Of course, however due to our low supply of time energy, it be impossible to perform another wormhole jump. Due to the maximum speed this starcraft can do, I recommend entering cryo-stasis, as I know a galaxy with a planet thriving with time crystal." Delta then tap on the panel on the table showing the Milky Way. "See, this particular galaxy has a planet which the Time Council called Chronon. It's rich in time crystal ore, but.." Delta drifted out. "But?" "It will take us more then 9,000 years to reach there. That is why I suggest cryo-stasis." Samuel only stared before accepting. "If that is the closest thing, alrighty then." Samuel then started to head off before he stopped himself, and looked over to Delta. "What about the ship?" "Do not worry, I am a TF-900, we were made to occupy, and maintain ships such as these. In other words, I am capable of maintaining while crew and passengers are in cryo-stasis." Samuel then nodded before heading into the cyro-bay, and tapping on the panel to open and he hopes in. Delta walks in and closes the door shut. "I hope we can make it without the Galra Empire finding us." Samuel said. "While you sleep, I will activate the TL-Optical Reflection shields to keep us hidden." Delta tap one button, and Samuel is then cyro-genetically frozen. Delta exiting the room, and walk to the cockpit where he activated autopilot. "Time for me to shut down." Walking next to a small droid, he powered down for the next 10,000 and so years. Author Note The author will try to improve the story in detail, and how it tells the story. The author is willing to have any possibly editors to help him with his story for possibly improving his writing skills. Category:Voltron: The Last Category:AU Continuity Series Category:Chapters